epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mitt Romney
Mitt Romney batalhou contra Barack Obama e Abraham Lincoln em Epic Rap Battles 23. thumb|264px|Em quem o rapper foi baseado Information on the Rapper Mitt Romney é um empresario e político americano,é filho do antigo político George W.Romney. RBoH Bio Hello friend, I'm Mitt and I'm going to shake your hand, look you in the eyes and have a conversation. I'm the Republican nominee for president in the 2012 election. I may have been born with a "silver spoon" in my mouth (my dad ran the American Motors Corporation and had a presidential run himself) but that doesn't mean I'm not open to doing a little hard work. Maybe 47% of you could learn something from my example? I made my millions in corporate America, running a company called BainCapital, proved myself as President and CEO of the 2002 Salt Lake City Olympic Games Organizing Committee, and eventually served as Governor of Massachusetts (reducing the state's debt and introducing health care reform that's absolutely nothing at all like the health care reform Obama's pushing). Let's not let religion into this debate, but yes, I'm a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (otherwise known as Mormons), and yes I went door to door trying to convert people, and yes we used to allow multiple wives, and yes that means we kind of allowed gay marriage as long as the two (or more) ladies were also married to a dude. Actually that would be lesbian, but in a way it's the same thing. In all other cases, gay marriage is bad, and I won't be allowing that to happen. Let's fix America together! Letra Verso 1: I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts. I'm rich! I got fat stacks and super PACs. We all know what went down in that 2008 election. You're a decent politician with a winning complexion. You're all Barack and no bite, been no change and we're all still hoping That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay they're both open. You're from the windy city, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards. But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job. Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase. Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days. You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass out of debt. Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%. You feel that Barry? You're old news. Everyone's having doubts. And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man cause Romney's stealing this race! I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face Verso 2: Whatever, that 40% thing got you real mad, What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had? Verso 3: Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing! Verso 4: Ahhuuhhaa...you're a stuttering communist Verso 5: You're stupid! Verso 6: EERRGGG! Trivia .Mitt Romney foi o rapper com o maior verso ate hoje com o total de 53 segundos de verso. Categoria:Rappers